Beast Guardian
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Powerful beasts room this earth in search of blood. Some people have cut deals with these dangerous creatures and use them to fight off other beasts. These contracted beasts are normally exceptionally strong and their price is anything but cheap.GrimxIchi
1. Prologue: A Promise Born From A Deal

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys yeah I know I have stories on hold and all that but I think I will take them all off hold and work on witch ever one I feel like updateing, which will probably be decided by the number of reviews I get for each story and witch ideas come to me first. So please don't be mad at me and if you like this story and want to read more please review AND fav/alert it. **_

_**Shearia(OC): Enjoy the story!**_

_Italics = past_

'_Iltalics' = thoughts_

Regular = Prestent

* * *

><p>Powerful beasts roam this earth in search of blood. They fly through the sky, they swim in a the sparkling waters, they climb the mountains, they swing through the trees and run across the wide open plains. There is no place these beasts don't reside. They tear apart the settlements of humans and eat every living thing they see, leaving no one alive.<p>

Some people have cut deals with these dangerous creatures and use them to fight off other beasts. These contracted beasts are normally exceptionally strong but their price is anything but cheap.

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes glinted in the darkness. A lone woman stood shaking, her child in her arms as she stared into the threatening pools of cyan. "What do you want woman?" A deep voice growled, sharp fangs shining through the black. <em>

_The woman gulped and steeled herself. This was not the first beast she had gone to see but this one was the most fearful of the three she had chosen to make a contract with. The other two were dangerous but had accepted a much lower price than the beast before her now was likely to. They had only asked that she leave her daughters with them and never came to see them again. It was a price she was willing to pay, she was willing do give her very life if any of these three beasts had asked. She had agreed as long as they would protect her daughters from all harm and so the deal was made and she left her two baby girls in the beast's hands, never to see them again. _

"_I wish to make a deal with you." The mighty beast narrowed its eyes at her and stepped forward. The woman didn't flinch. This was a test, this beast was known for striking out at any sign of weakness in those that approached it. _

_A large paw struck the ground just feet in front of her and the pure white fur of the large beast towered over her. Piercing blue eyes leered down at the woman and a low growl erupted from its powerful chest, it's eyes focusing on the thing held tightly in her arms. "What do you hold woman?" It boomed bringing its head down to her level and sniffing the thing in her arms. She pulled back without thinking and the beast growled in warning. "Answer me!" It roared, it's lips pulling back exposing sharp pointed fangs as it snarled. _

"_My son." She said quietly and the beast calmed, looking once more at the bundle of blanket in the woman's arms it narrowed it's eyes at her._

"_Why do you bring this child before me woman?" it's voice rumbled throughout the cave and she stepped forward holding the child carefully out to the beast. The beast raised it head looking curiously down at the woman. _

"_I wish for you to protect my son" The beast's eyes widened and his jaws opened in an angry roar. The woman shook with fear but stayed put. It's head shot forward, jaws open to clamp down of her and her child. "Please…" She begged and the beast's deadly teeth stopped inches from the flesh of her arms. "Anything you want you can have it just please protect my son…" Tears streamed down her face as the beast pulled it's jaws away from her. _

"_Even yourself?" it growled narrowing its eyes at the sobbing woman. She nodded and fell to her knees. "Then you belong to me now woman." The woman's eyes widened. Why did a beast want a human? "Come with me." The beast's long form curled and turned, heading back into the deepest part of the cave. That's when she saw it the blood dripping from its hind leg from a huge gash. It was injured and needed someone to care for the wound. That's why it needs her. That's why this mighty heartless beast had agreed._

"_Thank you…" She whispered and followed the large feline._

* * *

><p>"Come on Grimm lets go find mama!" A small boy of about twelve cheered as he scoped a blue kitten into his arms. The kitten meowed happily and cuddled into the boy small chest but unannounced to the child the kitten was far from happy. All day it had been picking up the scent of other beasts nearby and now had a bad feeling about the boy's mother being away from the two of them for so long. She had left that morning to pick herbs and fruit for the three of them and normally would have been back by now.<p>

The sun was starting to set when they finally found the boy's mother. The boy fell to his knees, dropping the kitten and starred wide eyed at the scene before him. The kitten looked up at the boy and watched as he swayed from one side to the other then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rustling was heard behind the kitten as the feasting beasts looked up from their meal, their blood red eyes starring hungrily at the child. "Well would you lookey here, we're getting desert today." One the beasts drawled. It stood and the kitten hissed in warning, blue eyes glinting with murderous intent. "Oh and a snack for later too." It hissed, raising its hand to swat the kitten out of the way.

Large jaws clamped around the beast middle and ripped the being in two. Piercing blue eyes glared down at the two remaining beasts. Huge clawed paws pawed at the ground and a violent hiss ripped through the sudden stunned silence.

The beasts stood in utter shock, red eyes locked with murders blue ones and they both gulped down the lumps in their throats. In unison they dropped to their knees and begged for forgiveness from the huge feline.

The feline roared at the weaklings beneath causing them to shake with fear. " Get out of my sight and hope I don't see you again!" It roared. Both beasts stood and ran, having no intention of stopping any time soon.

The feline turned and looked down at the boy. This is not what he wanted to happen. He had taken a liking to the mother and her child. If only he had gone with her or checked on her sooner, then this boy may have still had a mother.

Blue eyes softened as they took in the boy's scrunched brow and sleeping features. Bending its thick neck the feline nipped the back of the boy's shirt and picked him up with the utmost amount of care. "Momma…" The boy whispered in his sleep and the feline promised himself and the boys dead mother that he would protect this boy with his very life.


	2. A Tamer Apears And The Past Is Revealed

_After falling unconscious the boy awoke to a blue haired man bent over what looked to him to be some sort of blooded meat, what exactly it was however he could not tell. The boys eyes widened as he watched the man rip apart the meat with his own hands, a gasp escaping from his small mouth. "So you're awake huh? You need to eat you haven't eaten anything since this morning Ichigo." The man's gruff voice echoed throughout the small cave. The boy, Ichigo stared in shock at the man. How did this man know he hadn't eaten since that morning? How did this man know his name? Where was Grimm? All these questions and more flooded into his mind. _

"_How-"_

"_That kitten that you always held so close. The one your mother __**supposedly **__found in the woods one day all those years ago…" The man paused a moment to make sure the boy was listening to him then continued. "That was me, Grimmjow Jaggerjack…"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo jumped from rock to rock up the cliff to where his Guardian stood staring out over the river. Two beasts where on the other side of the fast moving rapids feasting on what looked like a person. Screams of agony filled the air and Ichigo froze in his ascent. <em>'Why is Grimm just standing there?'<em> Blue eyes stared intently at the beasts a low growl ripping from his throat just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Grimm! Why are you just standing there?" Ichigo yelled looking from the beasts to his blue haired guardian.

Grimmjow's head shot in Ichigo direction. He growled in frustration, he didn't want the kid to see his full form but now he didn't have a choice. "Damn it!" He growled jumping into the air over the river. His muscles rippled under tanned skin, his form growing and changing to that of a large white Feline. A defining roared blasted from his throat, his large paw crushing the beast beneath black pads. Cyan pools turned to the remaining beast, it was one of the beasts from years ago. "Didn't I say I never wanted to see your ugly face again!" He hissed bringing his head down to the same level as the much smaller Beast. It shook with fear and prepared itself for death. There was no chance it was going to live after having run into the feline a second time.

"Grimm!" Ichigo called from across the river in shock. Blue eyes gazed in the teens direction and softened at the hint of fear shinning in the chocolate pools. "Wha-"

"Close your eyes Ichigo" Grimmjow's voice grumbled calming the teen somewhat and without protest he closed his eyes.

Jagged teeth clamped down on soft flesh as the beast whaled in agony before going silent. Ichigo cringed at the sound but kept his eyes closed because he knew he didn't want to see what was happening just meters in front of him.

Grimmjow quickly _disposed _of the beast into his stomach his gaze moving to the battered figure laying, bleeding on the bank. White hair and tanned skin were drenched in the creatures blood, a torn chest quickly rose and fell showing that it was indeed still alive.

Returning to his human form Grimmjow bent down to further examine the being. He looked to be about 13 and was quite fit for his age but still an easy meal for any demon none the less.

The boys eyes slowly opened and he cringed in pain. "Don't move…" Grimmjow growled scaring the boy into trying to back away. "I SAID DON'T MOVE DAMN IT!" He roared frightening the boy more.

Ichigo's eyes shoot open and he stared at Grimmjow and the boy for a second before jumping onto one of the rocks and making his way across the river. "Grimm stop it you're scaring him!" He called as his feet landed on the bank. The shock of seeing Grimmjow turn into a large feline for the first time pushed to the back of his mind for the moment so he could concentrate on taking care of the battered boy.

Grimmjow growled again but sat cross legged on the bank and let Ichigo take care of the boy. Grumbling to himself about 'Stupid humans' he watched as Ichigo ripped small pieces of cloth from his lose shirt and tied them around the worst of the boy's wounds.

Sitting back on his haunches Ichigo smiled softly down at the boy. "I'm Ichigo. Can you tell me your name?" He asked carefully.

The boy shifted and Grimmjow growled getting a glare from the carrot top in response. Grimmjow 'humphed' and turned his head away in defeat.

Turning back to the white haired child Ichigo asked again for the boy's name. "Toshiro…Toshiro Hitsuguya…" Grimmjow eyes widened and a menacing growl ripped from his throat. Teeth bared he snarled at the boy making Ichigo jump to his feet placing himself between his angered Guardian and the injured boy.

"Grimmjow what the hell is wrong with you back off!" Ichigo yelled but Grimmjow's range would not subside.

The boy's eyes widen in realization; this man was a beast. "You're a beast aren't you?" he asked tentatively.

"No shit tamer!" Grimmjow growled, his skin starting to ripple preparing to transform.

"I can't tame you nor will I try you saved me and I owe my life to you Beast." Toshiro explained calmly. Grimmjow hissed but calmed.

"Keep to your honor boy or you'll wish you had died here." He growled with finality and Toshiro nodded letting the other know that he would.

Ichigo stood in shock; Grimmjow was a beast just like the things that killed his mother? "Grimm you're-"

"Yeah but I'm not like the ones that took your mother…not anymore anyway." He added as an afterthought and looked away from the child he had come to care for just a little too much.

"Your contracted aren't but if not to this boy then who? And why do they want you to protect him?" Toshiro inquired rolling his head to look at the beast.

"Ichigo's mother contracted me to protect him and in return her life was mine."

"Did you eat he-"

"NO! I was watching him while she was getting food. I should have checked on her sooner…" He trailed off, there was no point in explaining this either way it was his fault Ichigo's Mother was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

"So she became your servant. If that was the deal then why do you still protect the son? Did the deal not end when she could no longer serve you?" Toshiro inquired from what he had heard in that situation the beast would do everything to have their contractor killed if the contract was not to protect them so why was this one still here when the contract was over?

"Some beasts might believe that but I don't I made a deal to protect him as along as she agreed to serve me as long as she lived. Her contract with me will not end because she dead. It ends when I fail on my end on the agreement." Grimmjow explained watching Ichigo's expression go from shocked to glad as he absorbed what was being said.

"I see…" Toshiro mumbled letting his eyes fall closed, knowing he should get some rest.

"Grimm-" Ichigo started but was cut off.

"I'm gonna go get wood for a fire we want be able to move him for a while…" Grimmjow said and headed into the bush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I was so happy when I got fifteen reviews for just the first chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews you guys. Keep um coming and I'll do my best to keep the words flowing deal? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_


	3. Chi No Akuma

_**This chapter is five years after Ichigo and Grimmjow met Toshiro Hitsuguya**_

_Italics = dream_

_Battle cries range in the air. Blades clashed against one another. Teeth and claws ripped through soft flesh as Giant creatures run throw the fields, killing any who get in their way. Woman screamed as their children were ripped from their grasp. Warriors cried out and charged the beasts only to fall victim to either a blade or the jaws of one of the beasts and eaten alive. _

_Cyan pools stared out over the bloody plain watching as mortal after mortal fell before the mighty beats army. _

_Blood red eyes met blue from across the field and up a sheer cliff. There stood a woman, bathed in the moon light, the wind blowing her hair this way and that, covering and uncovering her face. A scowl formed on her face as she stared at the being directly across from her but well out of her reach. _

_She jumped, her form silhouetted in the light of the moon. Her red eyes shown in the darkness, piercing through the will of those below her. Her body rocketed to the ground. Her fist struck the earth's surface bellowing a whole in the ground that covered half the field. Beasts and men alike were sent flying, crushing into those behind them. _

_Cyan pools widened. This woman, how did she possess so much power? _

_The woman stood. Blood pooled in the air causing everything to freeze in fear. It whipped around the woman making a ring of crimson. Her eyes closed a moment, no one breathed, no one moved. Her eyes shot open, the ring expanded killing mortals and beasts a like. _

_Cyan pools narrowed. "Chi no akuma…." Range through the air carried by the wind. _

Grimmjow's eyes shot open the words 'Chi no akuma' on his lips. What evil creatures they were; the Chi no akuma, the blood demons. They drink and blood of mortals and beasts alike. Their strength and speed were unmatched but it wasn't that that made them evil it was their ability to control any blood them came across. They could rip it from your veins and pray it from the grounds of old battle fields. One stood no chance against these beings.

Cyan pools glanced around their camp grounds, moving from one face to the next searching for anything out of the ordinary. Ichigo sat by the fire, legs crossed sword in between them and leaning on it, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Toshiro sat in the tree eyes staring up at the sky, one leg bent and the other flat against the bark, arms crossed over his small chest.

The smell of blood entered his nose, the smell so strong he jumped to his feet. Ice blue eyes darted to the panther. White ears swivelled from side to side listening. Soft fast moving footsteps sounded throughout the woods.

The panther jumped to the sleeping man curling his long body around him protectively, a growl ripping from his throat. Toshiro jumped from the tree, landed without a sound. Shift hands grabbed the teen's sword and grabbed the hilt ready to draw out the deadly blade in an instant.

"Ichigo wake up." The white haired teens whispered. The sounds of footsteps got closer and the teens stance drop lower, knees bent, back hunched forward, one elbow pulled back holding the sheath at an angle the other posed above the hilt.

Brown eyes fluttered open. "What?" Ichigo whispered back. A shadowed figure darted across in front of the fire. Slowly Ichigo got to his feet taking the same stance as Toshiro. Red eyes glinted in the darkness and four black fingers darted from the woods.

"RUN!" Grimmjow roared grabbing Ichigo by the back of his shirt with his jaws. Toshiro cursed and jumped onto the panthers back.

"Chi no akuma! They're supposed to be only live in the red woods! What are they doing here?" Toshiro yelled as Grimmjow run through the forest darted one way then another avoiding the trees.

"I don't know but we can't out run them forever!" Grimmjow growled back, jumping into the air a fist blowing a hole in the ground where he had just been. His paws landed on the ground, head looking one way then another, they were surrounded. No matter where they turned there stood a Chi no akuma dripping red.

"What do we do?" Toshiro whispered leaning into the feline's ear.

"Fight…" Was Grimmjow's hushed reply. He placed Ichigo on the ground. Toshiro Jumped from Grimmjow's pack taking up his fighting stance. Ichigo did the same. "I'll make an opening and once I do I want the two of you to get out of here. Got it?" Grimmjow ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." Ichigo replied and stood his ground.

"Have it your way…"Grimmjow growled. The demons moved in and Grimmjow's head rose in a mighty roar. His paw swept out sending many demons flying. His tail wrapped around Ichigo's waist and he threw him through the opening. Toshiro followed. "Get him out of here. Tamer!" He ordered. The white haired teen nodded and ran after the orange haired man.

Grimmjow roared, shockwaves exploding from his mouth throwing the demons back and away from the escaping pair. Blood shot out from the ground piercing the panthers flesh making him howl in pain. He shook his head, teeth barred at and the black haired demon before him.

The demon raised his hand a bloody spike shot out. "ENOUGH!" The spike stops millimetres from Grimmjow's face.

"Let him go Arii!" A famine voice echoed throughout the forest. The demon growled but dropped his hand and backed into the darkness.

Ichigo and Toshiro were thrown at the Panthers feet. A growled ripped from Grimmjow's throat. "Who a-"

"Take better care of them…" the voice faded; red eyes glinted in the distance before disappearing. Grimmjow's eyes widened. _'It's her…'_ He thought staring at where the being had stood.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to your feedback. This is the last time skip by the way. Please review :D**_


	4. A Hyper Demon

_The woman's head turned, red eyes met bright blue and she disappeared. "Beast, why do you not fight with the rest of your kind?" A dark famine voice rang out over the small hill where the panther beast sat. Blue eyes closed and white ears swivelled one way then another, listening closely for the woman's footsteps. _

"_It's not my fight." The panther replied his voice a low rumble. _

_The woman's form appeared in front of him, her crimson gaze settled on the Beast before her. "Are you contracted?" She inquired circling the Panther. _

"_No."_

"_Are you mated?" _

"_No."_

"_Do you have friends?" _

"_No."_

"_Do you have a pack?"_

"_No."_

"_You have no interest in such things?" The woman's head tilted to the side, finding the being before her to be quite strange._

"_Correct."_

"_Why?" She stopped in front of the panther and stared at him curiously._

"…_No human will approach me. I see having a mate or friends or a pack as weaknesses…" The panther replied. "Why is it you kill them but speak with me?" The panther inquired opening his eyes to look at the women. _

"_Would you rather I kill you?" The women's head tilted further and her voice got higher sounding more childish. _

"_No." _

_The woman giggled like a little girl and her eyes turned blue. "I like you what's your name?" She asked with a smile, a smile as pure as that of an innocent child. If one were to meet this woman when she was like this they would not even guess that she could kill over one thousand creatures all on her own, nor could they guess she was a Chi no akuma. _

"_Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaggerjack…" _

"_Nice to meet you Grimmjow, I am Shearia Valin!" The woman chirped. "See you around Grimmjow-san" She chirped again before disappearing into the night. _

Cyan pools stared deep into the black of the forest where the woman hand been moments ago. "SHEARIA!" He called loudly. Was it her? He hadn't seen her in over a hundred years. They had only met once but he had always remembered it. He had never understood why she let him live that day nor did he understand it now but he was thankful she did. "SHEARIA!" He called again and this time he got a response.

Blue eyes appeared half way up the tree in front of the panther and stared down at the beast she had spared years ago. "So you remember me Grimmjow-san?...I'm so happy!" The woman chirped jumping down from the tree and landing right in front of the huge feline.

Grimmjow stayed silent and looked over the woman before him. She wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her thighs put loosened as they fell over her knees, the hems hanging over the top of her bare feet. A long V-neck vest that reached to her mid-thigh was split in the mid about an inch from the point of the V-neck creating a second upside down V. Strapped to her back were two identical swords, each a total of three feet long the blades being two feet on their own and half a foot wide at the widest point. The two blades curved on one side and curved twice of the other creating an almost pincer like shape though it was stretched and flattened.

"Thank you…" Grimmjow lowered his head in thanks to the woman who had saved Ichigo and Toshiro when he could not protect them.

Shearia's eyes turned red and her demeanour turned serious. "Do you thank me for yourself or for them?" She inquired coolly, pointing to the two unconscious boys on the ground.

"For them…" Shearia quirked a brow and walked over to the two boys. Grimmjow's eyes watched her closely.

"Are you contracted?" She asked as she picked the two boys up and leaned them against a tree.

"Yes."

"Are you mated?"

"No."

"Do you have friends?"

"…No."

"Do you have a pack?"

"No."

"Do you have no interest in such things?" She asked him all the same questions she had the first time they met. Only one of the answers had changed and another sounded uncertain.

"I have an interest in them yes." A smile split across her face and she turned to the feline. That was the answer she was looking for.

"Friends are a good thing to have; they give you strength and are your strength." She smiled wider and held out her hand to the beast. "Let's be friends Grimmjow-san." She offered her hand to Grimmjow her eyes turning back to a soft blue.

Grimmjow stared at the hand for a moment and placed his paw on top and she shook it. He removed his paw and walked around the blood demon and picked the two boys up with his teeth. They needed to get moving. The nights were starting to get colder and winter was fast approaching. They had stopped to sleep only for a little while and had planned to start moving again soon after but the demons had shown up before they got the chance and now they had run in the wrong direction, they had some ground to make up.

He looked over his shoulder at the woman who in turn tilted her head to the side. "Will you accompany us Shearia?" He asked and the woman smiled brightly.

"Of course I will!" She chirped and hopped onto Grimmjow's back making his eyes go wide for a moment. "Oops sorry, I'll warn you next time okay?" She chirped popping up in front of his eyes from on top of his head.

"Please do…" Grimmjow sighed and started off in the direction of the next town.

"They should wake up soon." Shearia informed her new companion happily.

"Sooner than you think…" As Grimmjow said that the two boys began to star. Toshiro was the first to open his eyes and he blinked as he stared up at Grimmjow. "You can thank her." Grimmjow informed the confused teen and gestured with his head where this '_her' _was.

Shearia popped her head out over Grimmjow's to look down at the teen. "Hi there!" She chirped and Toshiro blinked again.

"Uh…" Toshiro was completely confused the '_her' _Grimmjow was talking about couldn't have been this girl she was so…so childish and innocent looking. She didn't look strong at all so it couldn't have been her that saved them.

"I'm Shearia a Blood demon nice to meet you! You're a tamer right! It's strange to see one travelling with a beast! But I guess it's not that strange since he's a contracted beast! But still it is quite odd! But I guess it's strange that a blood demon like myself would be travelling with a beast, a tamer and a human too huh? Well no worries I'm a friend and if any more Blood demons come after you guys just leave them to me!" Shearia rambled on happily eyes wide with energy as she practically jumped up and down on Grimmjow's head.

Toshiro blinked again, what was up with this girl? She was so…so odd… "When's he gonna wake up?" Shearia asked pointing to the orange haired male still half unconscious. "I hope I didn't hit him too hard. Nah I don't think I did but maybe-"

"He's fine…" Grimmjow rumbled and Shearia giggled.

"Hehe sorry I guess I'm a little hyper. It happens when I just ate or when I'm really happy or excited!" She chirped and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. She was going to take some getting used to.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Grimmjow lazily before his eyes landed on Shearia. "Who the hell is she! And I thought-"

"She's Shearia a blood demon and she saved us. Now both of you back on my back you can talk with her there." Grimmjow half growled making the two males scramble onto the Panthers back.

"Well you two know my name so what's yours?" Shearia inquired her head tilting to one side cutely.

"Uh…" Ichigo and Toshiro stared at her dumbly for a few seconds and then turned to each other then back to the blood demon sitting innocently before them. "I'm Toshiro Hitsuguya…" Toshiro was the first to answer her question after a quick cough to break the awkward silence.

"Uh…I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo just stared at the strange woman not really knowing what else to do.

"Umm, Grimmjow how do you know Shearia?" Toshiro bravely asked not sure if Grimmjow had even met this woman before.

"I met her on the battle field years ago, well off the battle field but it was at the end of a battle anyway. A battle she finished all by herself…" Grimmjow mumbled the last part but Toshiro caught it and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean she finished a battle all by herself?" Fear was starting to build up in Toshiro's stomach as he started to realize just how powerful this innocent looking woman was.

"I killed everyone silly! How else are you supposed to end a battle between humans and beasts?" She chirped childishly and pawed at the air as she spoke.

Toshiro's eyes widened and he stared in utter shock. Did this girl really think that little of taking life? Though he supposed that it was to be expected seeing as she was a blood demon but he noticed something just then as she stared back at him, she didn't think that little of taking life. In fact it pained her to do so. She didn't like to take the lives of others but she understand that sometimes, killing was the only way to solve a problem. All this he read in her eyes. Though on the surface her eyes looked childish and innocent beneath them lay a cunning and intelligent person who had seen many things over the years and be through far more tragic events they one would have ever thought if they didn't look deeper into the blue orbs of the being before him.

Blue eyes turned red and the innocent child disappeared. "Understand?" She inquired staring deep into Toshiro eyes...no his soul. It was like she could see everything, like nothing could escape her watchful eyes and cunning mind. She saw all and knew all. She didn't need words to know what you thought she just knew.

Toshiro stared back, icy blue eyes trying to read the blood red ones before them but he couldn't. That moment of being able to read her eyes had passed and now her eyes were like a safe, keeping everything locked up inside as she awaited his answer.

Understand what? Understand her? Is that what she was asking him? No, that's not it. Toshiro thought hard for a moment and then the answer popped into his head. Did he understand her views, how she felt about killing? Did he understand that she wasn't some blood thirsty demon just out looking for blood? Did he understand that she wasn't like the rest of her kind, that she wasn't going to kill unless she deemed in necessary? "Yes, I understand…"

Ichigo stared between the two not understanding at all what was going to. What where they talking about? Ichigo was totally confused and he didn't like it. "Okay what are you t-"

"Shhhh…" Shearia ordered cutting him off. Grimmjow stopped moving his ears swivelled from side to side, listening closely. Shearia's hearing was even better than his so if she said 'shhhhh' she meant it.

Red eyes glanced around the surrounding area and after a few moments they landed on several dark figures in the forest. "Boys grab your weapons and gather your wits cuz we have two choices now. Try to talk it out with them or fight. Let's hope we can talk it out because I don't want to kill tonight."

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys! What do you think of Shearia? She's seems a little bipolar but hey that's part of what makes her interesting isn't it? :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one up for you all soon. Please Review! :3**_

_**Note: Pincer – look a crabs pincer that's what I was comparing her swords too. :P **_


End file.
